heroes of the stars: a kacchako story
by GokuRarity19
Summary: Uraraka and Bakugou are just trying to give each other gifts. it doesn't all go as planned. OH AND IT'S IN SPACE. AU


"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?" Katsuki shouted loudly to the armoured alien who looked like he came straight out of a super sentai show.

"You asked the traditions of Uraraka's people when it comes to courting or dating or whatever your species calls the beginning of a non platonic partnership and one of them is to literally give a piece of yourself to them. Uraraka's species are essentially living statues of semi soft clay that make sculptures out of a piece of themselves and present it as a gift to start a relationship, Uraraka is more like a miniature planet I would say given how she is unique in her species as she somehow developed a quirk, although I realise that you probably already know of some of this You usually don't remember anything deemed as unnecessary so I am making sure you have this down." Iida went on explaining in as much detail as he could the ways of Uraraka's people.

He went at it for several minutes before finally ending saying "Because of each of these multiple reasons I would assume that you would have to somehow make an item out of your own body hence me saying for you to think about shaving."

"I am not going bald." Bakugou groused obviously perturbed.

"Shaved, Bakugou. It's a haircut." Iida responded in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah ok fuck I get it." Bakugou grumbled in acceptance.

"Well then i think you could substitute a sculpture with chocolate."

"Why the fuck is chocolate a substitute?"

"You don't pay much attention to other species history unless it's taught in class do you, urgh," Iida grimissed before continuing, Bakugou was smart but if he didnt care for a subject he would just black it out, if Iida were to compare Bakugou to any other thing he knew he would say Sherlock Holmes from Earth's novels seemed to be quite similar in that regard, constantly deleting information that he did not deem worthy, mainly names.

"The Aztecs used cocoa beans quite often and when a group of Urarakas race arrived here by accident during one of their rituals they were hailed as gods for a time and given cocoa trees too take home, the trees grew on their home planet and it is customary to give partners a gift of chocolate on the beginning of their planets galactic cycle."

"So when is that?" Bakugou asked curiously.

"64002 rels" Iida responded as if he knew this information off by heart, or whatever was keeping him alive.

"In Earth time dumbass" bakugou had had enough of this shit today.

"Less than a day, approximately 0.7408 of the day" iida replied somewhat smugly but also somewhat tentatively.

"SHIT, I HAVE TO MAKE CHOCOLATE IN LESS THAN A DAY AND WE HAVE SCHOOL FUCK FUCK FUCK." Bakugou was not one to worry so this was very off putting for Iida who backed away slightly as Bakugou's palms erupted, Uraraka must really mean something to Bakugou to get him this worked up which at the very least shows that he did care for her and that made Iida smile.

"I'm sure Black Hole 13 will allow you some time off their lecture today, if you promise to revise later. It's not like you're falling behind the class, plus you don't need to make chocolate, but you could make something with chocolate in."

Bakugou perked up at this and smiled in an almost sinister way "Oh then I'll make the fucking best chocolate flavor mochi EVER and no one will be able to compete."

Iida stared somewhat at Bakugou's exaggerated behavior "Well then…" he started before going off to inform the communicators to Blackhole 13 about what was going to happen.

**[-]**

UA, Universe Academy, a testament to multiculturalism and peace between species from across the universe, in this school any and all students learn to become both the best versions of themselves and protectors of justice, be they quirked, quirkless, human, alien or hybrid. Offering courses for all students willing to pass the trials and tribulations to join, quirkless used to be unable to join but recent development of support tech from across the universe has made everyone capable of being a hero (or as some prefered galactic patrolman, defenders against space pirates and galactic disasters) if given the training.

Situated in an orbit around the earth, the large space station was the most prestigious of the Galactic hero academies, Ketsubutsu in the west quadrant and Shiketsu in the east quadrant being other notable schools.

And right now many students were on their lunch break.

"Wait so you two are planning on dating but aren't actually dating? How does that work?" Uraraka asked Tsuyu and Izuku incredulously, her friends had been acting weird and when they revealed that piece of information she could understand why, Izuku had never had much contact with females besides his mother so planning to date would be nerve wrecking and Tsuyu...well she was an enigma most of the time, her face never conveyed a lot of emotion at once unless she was overwhelmed. Kirishima could personally attest to that as she had cried in his arms after the rescuing of Bakugou from the League of Space Pirates and her own guilt over the situation caught up to her.

Tsuyu was also in the precarious situation of being the only hybrid in the entire school so far even though all would be accepted with open arms if they applied there were however other factors that made her life a bit more difficult as some morons on both sides of her species would see here as something akin to an animal as she was impure or some other rubbish. Apparently this kinda filth was even detested by the League as reports came in of them raiding organisations of the like for money some time ago, for a bunch of lowlifes they at least had standards

"Um yeah Uraraka, we don't really know how this whole dating thing works so we are just trying to hang out and discuss how too... well date ahuh heh" Izuku looked down nervously avoiding eye contact with the clay girl.

"Kero, wouldn't the two of us just hanging out and talking about date stuff just be a date Midoriya?" the frog girl chipped in before turning to Uraraka and asking "So what do you think Bakugou is doing Uraraka, he seemed fidgety today, that's not like him and I know you were paying attention kero." she asked putting her hand to her mouth inquisitively.

Uraraka blushed ever so slightly "I think I know what is happening with him, to be honest it's somewhat embarrassing but well it is kinda cute. I hope he goes all out, he is always the kind of guy to go whole hog on the expression of "if it's worth doing, it's worth overdoing" so I am sure he will do a good job of it. I feel like I should do something in response but I dont think ripping a part of myself off would really appeal to him, he likes hiking, but well...where am I going to get anything small and gift like that relates to hiking, hmmmmmmmm" Uraraka started to become lost in thought, if she were Izuku she would probably be muttering constantly at this point.

She ran off after getting a "lightbulb moment" and waved goodbye to her friends before accidentally running into Kirishima and almost splatting slightly; her species could regenerate but too much damage and they would essentially melt back into the ground much like a certain green blobish character from earth pop culture.

"OH Kirishima sorry I need to do something about Bakugou. See you later" she apologized quickly before going off with a spring in her step to only she knows where.

"Lemme guess Bakugou is gonna do some dumb shit to impress Uraraka and she's gonna do the same." Kirishima guessed already thinking he was right.

"Yep, kero" Tsu replied as though it was the most obvious statement in the world. Because to 1-A it kinda was.

"Heh those two were made for each other almost, as though she and him were made from the same stardust, bro needed to get his head in the game sometime" he laughed before giving Izuku and Tsuyu big hug for some reason that neither of the two teens knew why.

"Oh yeah sorry forgot, your species ain't fans of big hugs outta the blue, wonder why Kaminari doesn't mind though nah well later dudes" Kirishima said before continuing from where he was going, Izuku and Tsuyu just giving eachother glances signaling that they had an idea of what was going on with Kaminari and Kirishima.

**[-]**

"OI POUTY FACE GIMME YOUR KITCHEN SPACE AND EQUIPMENT" Bakugou yelled loudly to the literal sugarman although his species prefered to be called glucites. Sato's species was known as being very weak due to being unable to handle semi hot temperatures, but Sato was unique as he could handle them and became the first person in his species to take up baking. However that didn't mean he liked Bakugou butting into his room when he was just getting ready to get to the next class, considering lunch break was almost over.

"What, whyyyy… ohhhh" Sato realised and snickered "You finally manning up and asking Uraraka out" Sato, while not bright, knew how obvious it was that Bakugou had a thing for Uraraka. In fact the only one in class to not know was Mineta, he was too perverted to think of people's actual emotions and too much of a coward to get near Bakugou.

"DOES EVERY FUCKING BODY KNOW THIS SHIT?" he exclaimed very loudly, his hands exploding in response.

"Ehh pretty much" Sato almost giggled afterwards when seeing Bakugou's look.

"URRRRRRRRRRRRRR" he growled loudly and viciously almost looking like he was about to turn into the devil himself for a second before Sato grabbed him and smacked him in the face

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?" Bakugou snarled, enraged anyone would lay a hand on him.

"Well earth tv shows do it all the time to calm people down" Sato responded as though this answer was acceptable but also looking down with slight guilt.

"Just… urghhhh kitchen, need, now."

"Sure… Uraraka deserves the best and I got the best so have at it, but if you break anything, ANYTHING I will get you expelled, no man messes with Sato's cooking equipment" he smiled steering deathly sharp daggers into Bakugou's eyes before leaving "Bye"

"Fucking finally" Bakugou sighed, mentally noting that he should beware big lips' wrath if his stuff broke, one of the few times he ever made note of others actions.

**[-]**

"Lemme guess, Bakugou?" Ojiro asked smiling.

"That obvious huh, I mean yeah, I need to get some sparring in so I can give him his gift."

"You're gifting him a fight huh, makes sense, first sign he cared was the Sports Fest so replicating that makes sense and I am willing to help, like any friend should," he said a second before throwing a punch in Ochako's face who was only able to make it skim her face and essentially knock off her cheek.

"I know, not honorable, but that ain't Bakugou so I'm going against my own beliefs just to help you, Guess you owe me one right?"

Ochako smiled and got really excited "Yeah guess I do Ojiro" and she jumped into a brawl with Ojiro who acted as Bakugou-like as possible, to prepare Ochako for her gift to Bakugou, giving a couple pointers as it related to positioning and grip techniques as well as how her species could use her clay build to shift mass for more momentum in attacks.

One time landing a blow hard against the tailman's face that caused a big bruise to show near instantly, yet Ojiro's tenacity and fighting spirit never gave up even when Uraraka started trying to apologize, he just hand waived at and said Recovery Girl could handle it and before they knew it, the bell rang for Black Hole 13's lecture. Ojiro having a quick detour to the nurse room and giving Uraraka a thumbs up; Uraraka while beat up, merely needed a couple minutes to compose herself and got to the lecture a couple minutes late before apologizing to the communicators of 13.

13 was a literal sentient black hole, positioned in a neighbouring galaxy, however, it's mass was miniscule, barely above a yellow sun, and was theorised to be of a species of sentient stars that had just happened to turn into a blackhole. Apparently, there had been one other recorded case of a sentient star, it did however try to kill people out of revenge for using part of its matter as fuel. But a galactic hero stepped in and stopped both parties from annihilating each other fully.

From what they could gather, 13 was merely 100 years old, how that had happened no one knew, but the were very wise and communicated via radioactive bursts sent out via a morse-code-like cipher and taught about natural and sometime unnatural phenomena in space and how to counteract them.

Uraraka always loved 13's lectures, they were always informative and worked to further the knowledge of everyone present. Questions were taken at the end and communicators would send a radio burst through a wormhole generated out of the DNA tissue of Kurogiri and advanced technology; it also had the bonus effect of not being affected by 13's gravity as the being could literally will itself to not pull through the wormhole and instead let the radio signals come to them whereupon a response would issue out from the hole. In all honesty, 13 was a marvel and was somehow also very adorable, they were able to get flustered and embarrassed like any other sentient species and sometimes messed up and had to apologize.

After the lecture was completed Iida ran as fast as the halls would allow him to without breaking the rules to the on suite dorms and placed notes he had taken from today's lecture under Bakugou's doorway, the super sentai looking man was always trying to be like the dad of the class, dorky also described the man, how he ever got Camie to date him was beyond anyone at UA but they supported their VERY long distance relationship. FTL trips to Shiketsu took only a couple hours, but that still didn't give them lots of time to talk well until Mei made a so called FTL signal drive that could broadcast messages faster than light. Which had been a sudden revolution in the field of science, apparently when quoted on the news she said that the "baby" was meant to be a sonic death ray that could blow sound at the speed of light to rip apart extremely durable goo villains into atomised chunks if needed. Apparently she couldn't get near that result at all.

**[-]**

Terranians galactic cycle: 189 rels away

Finally done with his mochi making and having put all of Sato's equipment away, carefully after washing them thoroughly, ("DIE GERMS"), Bakugou was ready to give Uraraka his begging-to-date present and knocked on her door, cursing himself for not being able to do more for Uraraka.

With a swoosh and a kick in the nuts, Uraraka opened her door and began her fight with Bakugou, only to stop short when she realised she aimed slightly too low and saw him sprawled on the floor, trying desperately not to scream and willing himself to stand and surprisingly, not getting angry "Ahh urghhhh… fuck… urh hah, so my present was supposed to be … awww fuck a- fight, heh, good choice Uraraka. I….hah urr… made you some chocolate mochi's… fuck, you hit hard."

"Bakugou I'm-"

"Don't apologize Uraraka, ahh hah, I let my guard down it's my fault ah heh mmmm, here take the mochi I tried one too make sure it was good, I think you'll fucking enjoy it" Bakugou wheezed out before almost collapsing in Uraraka's body and falling into her face, Uraraka soon fixed the almost part by bringing his lips to hers and kissing deeply to which he reciprocated as best as he could. she could tell this was going to be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
